


klarong wala, kaso baka.

by childofhades



Series: university boys [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, isko!daniel, thomasian!ong
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Seongwu never really liked flings. For him, it was always 1 or 0, Never in between. No guesses, almosts, and what-ifs. Kaya naman, when he met this cute and fun guy Daniel, “liking him” is undoubtedly out of the question.Or in which Seongwu and Daniel try to navigate through university life, unsure feelings, and everything in between.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Series: university boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	klarong wala, kaso baka.

**Author's Note:**

> at dahil natanggap ako sa new work ko HAHAHAHHAHAH at nanalo ang ongniel sa jojak poll na yon <3 Charan! 
> 
> dedicated to my Homyz and fellow ph clowns!

  
  
  


As a Virgo, aminado si Seongwu na may pagka-indecisive siya. He doesn’t like impromptu decisions and taking risks, para kasi sa kanya, dapat lahat ng bagay pinaplano muna at pinagiisipang mabuti. You’ll never know kasi if a small decision can cause a significant change in your life. 

  
  


Simula nung nag kolehiyo siya sa Manila at namuhay mag-isa, nakasanayan na ni Seongwu na sundin ang “same routine” niya araw araw. _Gumising > pumasok sa school > gumawa ng plates > umuwi > matulog _. Minsan kapag napipilit siya nila si Jae ay sumasama siya sa paminsang inom pampawala ng stress sa acads pero mas madalas ay pinipili na lang ni Seongwu na igugol ang oras sa pag-aaral. 

  
  


Hindi naman siya grade conscious, ayaw lang niya talagang bumagsak. Besides, he loves his course. Simula noon pa ay pangarap na ni Seongwu maging isang kilalang interior designer. _Goal driven and passionate._ Those were the words his friends used to describe him sa slambook nila noong elementary. 

  
  


True to his words, Seongwu never really had any distractions for three years he has been in College. His last relationship was when he was in first-year high school, yung tipong ang _call sign_ pa nila ay bebe cakes at sweety pie. It was easy kasi nga puro text at friendster lang non. 

  
  


Seongwu doesn’t really consider that as his first love too, it was just something he did because everyone else is doing it. Besides, that girl, Auring really liked him (read: it was one-sided and Seongwu was too nice to reject her) so Seongwu decided to give it a try. They lasted for one week. 

  
  
  


After that, Seongwu never had any other relationship. Sure, he had some crushes here and there. Pero, it was never enough for him to pursue them for a _serious_ relationship. It’s not that he is afraid of commitments, he just hasn’t found someone he wants to be tied to.

  
  


And maybe it was something that his friends never really get. Jaehwan has been in a steady relationship with the guy from the Conservatory of Music, Sewoon while Minhyun has been hopelessly in love with his childhood friend for years. At dahil nga pareho silang may steady love life, it has been their mission to find someone for Seongwu too. 

“Lods, sige na. Isang date lang eh. Malay mo naman trip mo siya.” Pagmamakaawang pilit ni Jaehwan kay Ong. Nirereto kasi niya yung kaibigan ng jowa niya from Music. Inabot nito ang phone niya kay Ong at pinakita ang picture ng nirereto niya. 

  
  
  


“Gwapo yan, lods. Sakristan pa kaya sure ka diretcho langit kayo pareho.” Dagdag na daldal ni Jaehwan. Halatang kinakarir masyado ang pagiging bugaw. 

  
  
  


“Ganyan ba mga type ni Kuya Seongwu? Bakit ang good boy naman?” Tanong ni Jihoon na kasalukuyang nakiki-table sakanila kahit na hindi naman siya taga same department. 

  
  
  


“Ayoko ng mabait masyado. Gusto ko yung sisirain ako.” Sagot ni Seongwu. Totoo naman, ever since nagka-muang siya na mas gusto niya hotdog kaysa itlog, naging mas aware din siya sa mga tipo niya sa lalaki. Seongwu likes playful guys, yung tipong hindi siya mabo-bored kasama.

  
  


“Sa kama?”

  
  
  


“ _Gago_. Puso at kama siyempre.”

  
  


Siningkitan ng mata ni Jaehwan si Seongwu at saka bumuntong hininga. Alam niya kasing kahit anong pilit niya ay hindi sisipot si Seongwu sa blind-date na pilit niyang siniset-up. 

  
  


“Leche. Ang arte mo! Ayaw mo ba madiligan bago tayo tuluyang grumaduate ng UST?”

  
  


_Sino bang ayaw madiligan?_ Umirap si Seongwu sa napaka-walang kwentang tanong ni Jaehwan. But if he will do it, he wants to do it with someone he trusts and is comfortable with. Flings and One night stands are out of the question. For him, it was always 1 or 0, never in between. No guesses, almosts, and what-ifs. Hindi pwedeng “baka”, gusto niya yung sure na.

  
  


“Speaking of dilig, punta ba kayo sa party na ihohost daw ni Bright?” Tanong ni Minhyun na kakarating lang from his lunch date with his childhood jowa. Taga FEU kasi si Jonghyun kaya naman si Minhyun lagi ang nag-aadjust. Wala eh, mahal niya. “Kailangan madiligan ng lalamunan ko. Sobrang ka-istress sa Theory of Design. Bakit kahit anong gawing aral ko eh wala akong maintindihan?”

“Okay lang yan kuys, di rin naman namin gets kung bakit nilalagyan mo ng ketchup yung sinigang pero hindi naman kami nagrereklamo.” 

“Luh. Puro party si Bright, papasa ba yun ngayong sem? Halos puro laro at part, _ampota_.” Paismid na sabi ni Seongwu. Halos kasi hindi na ito pumapasok sa klase dahil nga papalapit na naman ang UAAP. 

“Ewan ko pero kasi birthday daw ng jowa niya na taga La Salle. So you know the drill, libreng alak and food.” Sagot ni Minhyun na tropa ni Bright dahil pareho silang nasa Basketball Team.

  
  


“Ay, _gago_ ! Tinatanong pa ba yan, G ako!” Enthusiastic na sagot ni Jaehwan porket narinig ang magic word na _libre._

  
  


Sabay sabay na napatingin ang magkakaibigan kay Seongwu, iisa lang ang ibig sabihin ng kanilang titig, _KJ mo, sumama ka tangina._

  
  


Wala namang choice si Seongwu kundi sumama.

“Oo na, _putangina_ naman.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And that’s how Seongwu finds himself in the middle of drunk college students feeling the music while sipping his beer. He sits with few of Bright’s teammates while Minhyun and Jae are busy with their own boyfriends. At dahil wala namang bebe si Seongwu, nakisama na lang siya sa mga kakilala niyang Thomasian. 

  
  


Ultimo parang UAAP na rin kasi itong party sa dami ng students from different schools. Seongwu likes making friends but he’s not in the mood to socialize right now. 

“Wait, Bright is dating Win diba? I thought Bright likes New or something. ” Tanong ni Thomasian A. He is Minhyun’s friend pero nakalimutan na ni Seongwu ang pangalan niya kaya tawagin na lang natin siyang Thomasian A.

“Sira! They are from the same province kasi kaya they are close pero I don’t think they have something going on. Besides, Isn’t New dating someone else?”

  
  


“Dude, New is dating that star boy from Ateneo.” 

  
  


“Tay Silverio? No way!”

  
  


“Yeah! I saw New wearing his jersey the other day. Magkasama sila sa UP Town!” Seongwu indulges himself with the chismis, Jaehwan would surely love hearing this especially if it concerns one of their college friends. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**From: lodi m0H jAE1**

hoy seongwu, nauna na kami. Sabay ka na lang kay minhyun. 

  
  
  


**From: Minhyun**

Seongwu, sabay ka na lang kay Jaehwan. May test kasi bukas si Jonghyun eh mag-aaral pa kami. 

  
  
  
  


Napabuntong hininga naman si Seongwu. Lakas mang-aya nitong dalawa, tapos ngayong uwian na ay iiwan din pala siya. Baka tama silang dalawa, kailangan na nga siguro ni Seongwu ng jowa. Para may susundo sakanya pag kinupal siya ng dalawang kaibigan niya. 

  
  


“Hay nako. Kung alam ko lang ganito, sana nag-jowa na ko ng grab driver!” Gigil na tinipa ni Seongwu ang address niya sa app ng Grab. Wala kasing natanggap ng booking niya,. Halos 2AM na at 8AM pa ang klase niya bukas. 

  
  


He’s currently in BGC which is a.k.a ang ang-hirap-magbook-place kasi ang dami niyang kaagaw. Uwian din ng middle shifts na workers kaya naman mas wala talagang tumatanggap ng booking niya. Wala na din grab-share dahil lagpas 12AM na. Ang fare mula BGC hanggang dorm ay lagpas 500, at wala ring mga taxi na nadaan. 

  
  
  


“Tangina naman. May quiz pa bukas PHILO.” 

  
  


“Hi?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Po----”, Seongwu angrily shifted his eyes from his phone to the guy talking to him. Medyo nagulat ata yung guy sa tingin ni Seongwu kaya napa-atras to ng konti. If a random guy suddenly approaches Seongwu while he’s having a mental breakdown, baka siguro ay namura niya na to, but the guy literally looks like a puppy while smiling and Seongwu is a dog person. 

  
  


Pilit niyang pinalitan ang busangot niya into a “small and forced” smile. 

  
  


“Um, bakit?”

  
  


Napakamot naman ang ulo nito while looking at Seongwu. 

  
  


“You’re one of Kuya Minhyun’s tropa right? I saw you with him kanina.”

  
  


“Oo pero nauna na umuwi yung gago.”

  
  


“Ah. Just wondering if you would like to make sabay with me na lang? I heard you ranting to yourself eh. You can’t book right now, I heard Grab has issues. It was trending on twitter.” 

  
  


“Ano? Make sabay with you?”

  
  


_Make sabay, ampota._ The guy who looks like a puppy nodded. 

“Scam ka ba? Sorry pre. Wala akong pera.” Seongwu heard stories about abductions ng white vans sa ibat-ibang places ng Metro Manila lately. Mukha naman disente si _Puppy_ pero kahina-hinala naman na bigla na lang niya aayain si Ong sumabay sakanya. 

Either may masama siyang balak or sadyang ang bait lang talaga niya as a person. 

  
  


Natawa naman si _Cute Puppy_ sa sagot ni Seongwu. Wow, chinito. Chinitong pormahang fuck boy. Ganito yung mga tipong nakikilala mo sa Bumble tapos igo-ghost ka after few months of talking.

  
  


“Hey, I’m not a scam. Look, I have a picture with Kuya Minhyun. We were batchmates from Ateneo.”

  
  


True to his words, Minhyun was indeed in the picture and they looked friendly with each other. Seongwu skeptically nodded. _Cute Puppy with nice built_ is indeed friends with Minhyun pero is that enough for him to trust him?

  
  


But the marupok side of Seongwu says na wala naman mawawala sakanya if he would “make sabay” with him. If he would kill him then atleast hindi na niya kailangan mag quiz sa PHILO mamaya.

  
  
  


“Okay. Sige. Pero pa-picture muna.”

  
  


Napa-ngisi naman si Puppy sa request ni Seongwu. 

“Bakit? Type mo na ba ko?”

Napairap si Seongwu. 

" _Gago_. Send ko lang kila Minhyun in case na scam ka pala." He sends the pic to his gc with Jaehwan and Minhyun and then he realizes na hindi pa rin niya alam ang pangalan ni Puppy. 

He counts one to three. Sabi nga sa favorite drama ni Seongwu, if he has to make an impulsive decision, try muna niya mag-count to three.

One. _He needs to go home._

Two. _He looks decent naman plus he's Minhyun's friend._

Three. _Maybe, just maybe, it’s the universe’s own way of telling Seongwu to get out of his comfort zone and try._

“Seongwu.” Nauna na siyang magpakilala. Siguradong mapapagalitan siya ng parents niya sa ginagawa niya. 

_Lord, ikaw na po bahala sakin kung serial killer man siya._

  
  
  


“Seongwu Ong.”

  
  


“Seongwu?” He smiles, and yes, it was indeed a cute smile. Hindi man aminin ni Seongwu sa mga kaibigan niya pero isa siyang hopeless romantic. Maybe it’s the alak in his system but fuck, this scene is “almost” out of romantic-comedy films Seongwu loved watching, “I’m Daniel.”

  
  


“Just Daniel?” Seongwu added, and Daniel laughed again. By now, sure na si Seongwu na default reaction ni Daniel to everything is to smile or laugh.

  
  


“Pwede namang, _your Daniel_ if you would want.” 

Seongwu might be a little tipsy but he knows when someone is flirting with him and Daniel is obviously flirting with him. Seongwu is not the flirting type, he would rather show his feelings by actions and not words. 

Maybe it's the alcohol in his system, or the mellow music playing from the restaurant beside them, or the cold breeze of December but Seongwu finds himself mirroring the same flirty smile Daniel has.

"Okay, then, _My_ Daniel. Uwi na tayo." 

And the rest is history. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tweet ur reaction and tag me na lang @osweiying CHAR


End file.
